The Next Quest
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: After living a life of slaying monsters and saving people. The Dragonborn, Drahder Axe-Gale hoped to finally be at peace, drinking mead and singing songs. However he is met by Tsun, Shield-Thane of Shor, and seven beings that are asking for help.
1. Chapter 1

" **Welcome Dragonborn."** A powerful voice woke up Drahder from his slumber, his, now long grey hair flat against the floor, and his grey eyes full of wisdom slowly opened to find himself staring at the ceiling of the Hall of Valor. He remembered seeing this hall, years ago. When he came to kill Alduin, the World Eater and the Firstborn of Akatosh. Drahder sat up, hopeful to find himself amongst fellow warriors but found the hall empty

Well, not completely empty.

" **Over here Dragonborn."** Drahder turned to see a large man, half the height of a giant, long brown hair, brown eyes and wearing an armoured plateskirt with a large loin cloth, studded vambraces, one longer than the other, brown boots with plates on top of them, and a metal torc around his left bicep and around his neck. Across his back is an ancient Nord battleaxe, the giant had a small golden glow around him. Drahder smiled fondly at the guardsmen of the Whale-bone Bridge, and shield-thane to Shor himself.

Tsun, the god of trials against adversity.

"Hello again, Tsun." Drahder said. Tsun just smiled and nodded in respect to the Dragonborn.

" **Aye, the same for me Dragonborn. However, our long waited reunion will have to be cut short."** Tsun told Drahder with a sad smile on his face, making the aged warrior frown.

"Is something wrong old friend? Can I help?" He asked making the god laugh.

" **Always eager to help aren't you, old friend?"** The god then looked over Drahder's shoulder, and...glared? . " **Do you think he can accomplish** _ **your**_ **problems?"** Drahder turned to see seven...beings that put the Dragonborn on edge.

One was an elderly man. His hair and beard were long and looked soft, he wore white robes that looked a moth priest. In the elderly man's right hand was a scale, and in the other was a longsword.

Next to the elderly man was a women, her hair was dark brown and she wore a black and red dress but the dress looked noble in style. She had a bundle of blankets in her arms, as if a small baby was clothed by them.

The third person was a tall man, though a giant would be more appropriate, covered head to toe in steel armour with a massive greatsword. He stood straight and tense, ready to raise his greatsword.

The fourth person was a young woman, with a face and body that defined the definition of beauty. However unlike the the first woman, this one didn't have anything in her arms. She wore a purple dress with a white string to tighten the waist of the dress.

The fifth person was another woman but this one was old, older then the elderly man. She had a hunchback with a dark purple, almost black, cloak covering her ancient form. In one of her hands was a small branch, like it was just broken off a tree, which she used as a walking stick. In her other hand was a lit lantern, it was bright and a perfect blend of orange and yellow.

The sixth was a man in his twenties, soot covered his face, he was bald and had a full black beard. He also had burns covering all of his clothing. A leather apron with a white tunic, black breeches and boots.

The final one. It wore a black, hooded figure with a shining scythe at his side, bone feet and hands were the only things appearing out of the cloak.

Drahder looked at the seven beings for a few moments before looking at Tsun with a raised eyebrow before pointing his thumb at the beings.

"Who in oblivion are they?" Drahder asked Tsun who launched a boisterous laugh filling the hall with its infection. It made Drahder crack a smile even a few of the beings laughed, mostly the old man, beautiful woman, old lady and the one that looked like a blacksmith.

However one did not find it funny, and it was the one covered in armour.

" **YOU THINK WE ARE A JOKE TO YOU?!"** A different aura covered his large frame. It was dark, filled with anger and bloodlust. Drahder, at being hit with the dark aura, fell to his knees, no longer laughing or smiling but breathing heavily. Like he had been underwater for hours and just felt the sweet aroma of the air.

A large shadow shielded Drahder from the aura, he looked up to see Tsun's back and saw he was ready to defend the Dragonborn.

" **Belay your attack Warrior! Don't forget you are here at the degree of my lord, Shor! If you continue this, I will throw you out of this hall and back into your world!"** Tsun ordered the armoured man, who apparently was called Warrior, with his own aura, except this was protective and solid like a shield.

" **Warrior stop!"** A feminine but equally powerful voice called out. Drahder looked up to see the woman with the bundle of blankets. The Warrior stopped his aura attack, crossed his arms and looked away with a grunt of annoyance.

' _What a milk-drinker.'_ Drahder insulted in his mind. He stood up to his full height wih a loud sigh.

"So, who are you and why are you in Shor's realm?" Drahder questioned the seven beings.

First the old man spoke, a stern but fair voice spoke from his throat. " **My name is the Father, I am prayed to seek justice, to protect someone in battle and to judge fairly."**

The woman with the blankets, a comforting smile and protective eyes. " **I am the Mother, I am prayed for mercy and to protect loved ones."**

The giant made of armour. " **I'm the Warrior, maggot, prayed to for strength and courage in battle."**

The beautiful woman, a disarming smile on her lips. " **I am the Maiden who is prayed to protect young women from harm."**

The old woman with a wise smile and question filled look. " **The Crone is my name young man, payed to for wisdom and guidance."**

The one that looked like a blacksmith sighed and simply said. " **I am the Smith, no idea why but I'm prayed for strength on some occasions, and is known as the 'Mender of Broken Things'."**

And the last one, the cloaked but dangerous figure. One that seemed the most powerful out of all of them. His voice like a whisper but scratchy that put the made other six beings visibly uneasy. " **And I am the Stranger. I am not prayed for anything, I carry the souls to the other side as their bodies fail."**

The six beings calmed down but Tsun wasn't affected, he just continued to glare at them, as if they were about to launch another attack against Drahder. The Father continued for his group.

" **We are here mortal, to ask for your help on our plane of existence."**

A pause happened before snickering escaped Drahder mouth, the Warrior was about to reach for his sword but the Mother held his hand, stopping him from doing so. When Drahder was able to stop his snickering, he asked a simple and honest question.

"Why should I?" At their insulted and confused faces, Drahder elaborated. "I mean, why should I help gods who are not my own? You are stranger gods, who don't even have champions of their own, so you try and take another world's champion. I've paid enough blood and enough tears to care about another world's problems!" Drahder glared at the seven deities. The Warrior's dark aura grew to terrifying heights, however Tsun's equally powerful protective aura grew in response.

" **Warrior! We are not here to start a God War, we almost didn't survive the last one!"** The Mother chastised Warrior, who actually stiffened when the words 'God War' was said.

"God War?" Drahder questioned but was ignored as the Mother and the Warrior stared at each other. Again, Warrior scoffed and looked away while crossing his arms. The Mother turned to Drahder with a comforting smile and eyes that showed understanding.

" **Drahder Axe-Gale, you are mortal blessed with the soul of a dragon from the god of time, Akatosh. You have protected the realm of Nirn, protected its people whether they be mer or men, for nearly five decades. Even if it was just a beggar in the street or if it was a Jarl, a King or an Emperor. You have always put others before yourself, so they don't have to suffer. Yes, we are not your gods and our people are not yours to stand by. However they are people just like the ones in Nirn, and they will suffer. Some innocent, some not. However their suffering shall be a terrifying one, their hopes and dreams, what makes them living beings will be gone. Will you leave them to that fate?"**

Drahder didn't know what to say, how could he? She knew, she somehow knew that he already thought of helping these god's people. It was a problem for him, even when he was growing up, Drahder always protect those who couldn't help themselves.

"Grrrr." The Dragonborn growled, knowing what his heart wanted him to do. Though he did have a question before he decided.

"If I come to your world, would I come back here when I complete my quest? Back to Sovngarde?" It was Tsun who answered him.

" **Yes Dragonborn. Your place in Sovngarde has already been assured for the deeds you have done, so do not worry."** Drahder nodded before breathing in and out slowly.

And gave his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The sloshing of water and the feeling of wetness around his body awoke Drahder. His eyes opened but he had to close them as salt water entered his right eye. His body spasmed slightly from the intrusion, he violently shook his head to clear his eyes. Drahder lifted his eyelids but found his vision blurry. The image of smudged brown was cleared quickly, showing a large piece of wood that he was holding on to. Inspecting the wood, Drahder found it had been torn apart by something violent and dangerous. Looking around, Drahder found nothing but the endless land of water. Not a single island, ship or fisherman's boat crossed his vision, making the man sigh.

Realising that he was still in the water, Drahder pulled himself up only feel something dragging him back into the ocean. He turned to find a large greatsword strapped diagonally across his back. Drahder just shrugged and unstrapped it and dropped it on the piece of wood then laid himself down.

"Well this is going to be a shit start…" He trailed off as his accent sounded more Nordish than his imperial accent. Quickly he spun on the circle to look at himself in the reflection of the ocean, only to see a different person staring back.

Instead of his ear neck length grey hair, he had dark brown, almost black, shaggy shoulder length hair, small stubble hair on his lower face that had the same colour as his hair, for oblivion's sake his eyes were different, one purple, one brown. Pale skin instead instead of slightly olive skin. Though what surprised him was that he was younger, like very young, around the middle of his tenth decade.

Then Drahder remembered.

* * *

" _I agree, I will help save your world." Drahder said to the seven gods, each one nodded in thanks, even the Warrior._

 _It was the something strange happened. It was like a pulling from his chest, no...his soul. It felt like it was being extended towards the seven._

 _It stopped in the air...and connected with something. It was powerful, more powerful than himself and the seven stranger gods combined._

" _ **We thank you Dragonborn. Your quest is to stop the White Walkers, our version of Draugr, from shrouding the world in eternal darkness. Be warned however, these White Walkers are harder to kill than normal draugr. They only die when cut down with a metal known as Valyrian steel or a rock known as obsidian, but is also called dragonglass."**_ _The Father told Drahder who again raised an eyebrow._

" _So they are a mixture of draugr with certain requirements like a vampire. Doesn't seem that hard." Drahder just crossed his arms and shrugged in a nonchalant manner. This action made the seven gods look at their creations's supposed savior with a look that screamed 'are you kidding me?'. Tsun just stood to the said with another smile on his face as he stared at Dragonborn stunning the stranger gods using just words._

 _The Father cleared his throat before saying._ " _ **W-Well the Valyrian steel is rare almost extinct except for a dozen or so blades in the world. And the dragonglass is probably even more rare. Oh before I forget, they can bring the dead back to life to use as their army. They can only be killed if you burn their entire bodies."**_ _Drahder just shrugged again._

" _Okay so they have necromancy, I've fought necromancers before." The seven gods just continued to stare at this mortal with the same look._

 _Tsun had a hard time not laughing out loud._

" _ **Uhh anyway. We don't care if you conquer the world and enslave it, just kill the White Walkers and exterminate them."**_ _The Warrior ordered Draher, who was serious for a change, and nodded._

" _ **However I don't think we should send you as you are."**_ _The Crone said which made Drahder look down at himself._

" _What's wrong with this?" The Dragonborn asked pointing at his body. It was the Smith who answered him._

" _ **It's not that your body's wrong in anyone. It's just that you don't belong in our plane of existence. No history or name. So we agreed to create a body with a history and experiences of their own, but they will have an accident, that will kill him but your spirit will inhabit his body. This will lead you to one of the key humans that will help you build an army to defeat the White Walkers."**_ _Drahder didn't answer them but glared with anger pooling in his eyes._

" _You create a human but kill just to make me take his place. What about him?! Does he matter to you? Or are you just as heartless as the Daedra?!" Drahder roared at the seven gods, his dragon soul pouring out of his body, creating the armour and shape of a dragon in a combination of white, blue and gold. The Dragon Aspect._

 _At the sight, Tsun quickly appeared next to Drahder and grabbed his shoulder firmly. The Dragonborn turned his to glare at Tsun, his eyes changed to the feral slitted shape and golden colour of a dragon._

" _WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK TSUN?!" Drahder roared like a dragon himself, his Voice striking all of the gods, the seven more violently. The seven gods did not move their bodies, but inside their minds they were almost shocked that a mortal had this much power. Tsun still held strong his hand strengthening its grip on the dead mortal. A single understanding smile on his face, Drahder looked at Tsun and realised what he was doing. He simply and calmly breathed in and out, eventually his Dragon Aspect disappeared. It was then Tsun let go._

" _ **I know that it is a horrible deed that you have to do."**_ _Tsun then glared at the seven beings, almost daring them to say otherwise._ " _ **However you already did agree to accomplish this quest, so I think you should let them finish."**_ _Drahder just continued to breath and looked at the seven gods who were royally pissing him off. He physically told them to carry on with a wave of his hand._

 _Clearly still shocked, the Smith started._ " _ **U-U-Uh, I-I apologise if we have offended you mortal. But we have already made this human to our liking. He should have the accident in a few moments."**_ _Drahder's emotions was summed up very quickly._

 _He was now pissed._

 _However before he could do anything Tsun grabbed his shoulder again, but this time a frown of annoyance. The Nord god was now glaring at the seven beings._

" _ **Trust me, I know how you feel Dragonborn. But just like I said. You have already agreed to this, the Pact of Souls has been made. You must follow it or you will die, then your soul will be burned for all of eternity."**_

 _As soon as Tsun and the seven gods fell to their knees and heads towards Shor's throne. As if a commanding voice was yelling orders, and the gods were nothing more than foot soldiers._

 _All Drahder saw was Tsun and the seven gods bow and followed their example. If something can make Tsun fall to his knees that's more than enough for him. Then out of nowhere the seven gods started to grovel on the floor. Drahder was wondering what was happening when the Father stood up._

" _ **We agree to your demand, will add some things from your world to ours. However he must be the only one to...pray"**_ _Drahder, now extremely confused, he tried asking what was going on but Tsun quickly leant his right hand on Drahder's chest. Where his soul is._

" _ **Goodbye Drahder Axe-Gale, Dragonborn and Champion of Nirn. I will see you again in this Hall of Valour, with fellow champions and warriors eager to meet you."**_

 _It was then a flash of blinding light encompassed Drahder's view._

 **(Line Break)**

"Then I awoke here...in the middle of the ocean...holding onto a piece of wood, freezing my balls off. Good idea you fuck gods!" Drahder screamed at the sky, he looked back down at the ocean to look at his new face again.

It had the ruggedly handsome look with faint three claw like scars down the left side of his face, staring from his temple down to his jawline. The stubble didn't even cover up the scars, giving Drahder the impression he must have fought a ferocious beast of some kind, if the hair didn't grow back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Drahder spotted something grey on the horizon. He turned to see it was rocks, which meant land.

"Urghh! Thank the gods!" He groaned out, using his hands, he paddled over to the rocks eventually spotting a rocky land with overgrown trees and plants. Drahder squinted his eyes to see the ruins of a civilization. Large spires with houses the size of castles and keeps.

Landing on the shore, Drahder grabbed the sheathed greatsword and walked over to the nearest ruin. Sitting down, he found himself wearing a grey tunic with brown breeches that tuck into black boots, on top of his tunic is a leather brigandine. Black gloves cover his hands, he sat down against a wall and something clicked in his mind.

' _Wait. If this body had experiences and a history of its own, shouldn't I ha-AHHHHHHHH!'_ A large pain that felt like it was being split open with a serrated blade. Drahder clutched his head, hoping that his head wouldn't fall to the sides.

And the reason why he was in so much pain?

The memories of the man whose body Drahder's soul inhabits.

* * *

" _Hello my beautiful son, my beautiful dragon."_

" _Mama, do I have a papa?"_

" _Son, stop!"_

" _And who is this beautiful whore doing with a cunt like you?"_

" _Son! RUN!"_

" _MAMA!"_

" _Looks like we've got a stowaway boys!"_

" _Master Kraznys mo Nakloz, we 'ave a personal slave for ya."_

" _Such soft skin for a whore's son."_

" _Arghh! You bastard! GUARDS! Seize this resistant slave!"_

" _You lucky slave, you get to fight. We 'ave to stand around and do nothing all day."_

" _AND HERE IS THE PURPLE EYED SLAVE!"_

" _You will go to Volantis, I have a massive payment for a fighter like you. And even more if you're used for pleasure. So be good little slave and pleasure your new master."_

" _One day, I promise, I will kill you Kraznys. And piss on your grav-"_

 _SMACK!_

" _You disobedient dog! One hundred lashes for you!"_

" _Look like ya goin to be un'er our sails boy!"_

" _Capn! Cyclone, starboard side!"_

" _Slave what are you doing!"_

" _Fulfilling my promise."_

" _SLAVE STOP!"_

 _CRASH!_

* * *

In real time it was about five seconds, in Drahder's brain however, it felt like days had gone by. He screamed and roared to the heavens, not knowing that his screams were attracting the attention a group that were definitely not his friends.

Finally the pain stopped, Drahder breathed quickly like he had run the entire land of Skyrim, but eventually he slowed down to a slow breath.

 _SCREEHHH!_

His instincts of several decades moved his new body, Drahder rolled to his feet, the memories still flowing. He looked around finding several figures jump into the ruin. The figures, from what Drahder could see, were wearing black clothing with stone for skin. There eyes showing nothing but feral rage and insanity.

His head still hurting, Drahder unsheathed his new greatsword and held it between his hands. As soon as his eyes saw his blade, they widened in shock.

"The Bloodskal Blade?" Drahder questioned as he looked at the greatsword. Wasn't this sword given to his grandson as a coming of age gift?

The greatsword was blood red on the edges, the flat sides of the blade were black mixed with a corundum colour. On the flat sides were golden dots and a golden line near the crossguard part. It had leather covering the sword in front of the crossguard, the crossguard itself was golden and looked like wings from far away. The handle was wrapped in brown leather and the pommel was brown, shaped like a half sphere. What made this blade unique was the three sets of 'teeth' alongside the edge.

His train of thought was interrupted by the feral scream of one of the stone men, Drahder smiled and swiped the air, hoping to see the familiar energy slash.

It didn't come.

"What?!" He questioned and his eyes widened, this distraction allowed one of the stone men to grab Drahder's right arm. However Drahder was able to punch the stone man away and bisect it at the hip. Instead of red for blood, it was a murky black.

Drahder couldn't focus on this however as the rest of the stone men launched themselves at the Dragonborn.

At that point adrenaline was starting run through his body. His body now accepting he will have to fight with only his blade and fists.

A stone men launched at Drahder but he sidestepped and brought his sword down to cut the stone man's head clean off.

Two more advanced, like lions chasing their prey, but Drahder simply swinged his blade across their throats, their black blood flowing like a river onto the floor.

More and more of the feral men ran at the Dragonborn, planning to eat his flesh.

Druder was too good of a warrior to die to men who had lost their minds. He cut through them all, it was about five minutes into the slaughter that Drahder felt the familiar pain of exhaustion. It wasn't until his lungs started to burn when he realised that his body was somehow failing him.

' _Damn! I forgot this isn't my original body.'_ His thoughts chastised himself, his breath quickly being taken from him.

And as bodies and bodies of feral men piled and piled. Drahder found himself on his last legs. It was then he used his last resort.

" **FUS RO DAH!"**

The unrelenting force of his Dragon Shout impacted against the feral men, and pushed them against wall. The ruined stone wall however exploded outward, crashing and smashing against nearby buildings and trees.

Drahder collapsed in the ruin, covering his body with black blood. His body now reeling from the fight, Drahder tried to move but his new body didn't allow him. His lungs burned and his limbs felt like being cooked by the 'Fire Breath Shout'.

However his mind was stronger than his body and forced it to stand, and move out of the ruin. Knowing that he wasn't going to be alone for long, he fled the area with his hands still clutching onto the Bloodskal Blade.

Stumbling across the terrain, Drahder found himself walking across a green desert of trees and stone. His breath broken and his vision blurring. Catching a tree root under his foot, the legendary Dragonborn fell onto his front, his face now having mud smeared across it.

' _I bet Tsun's just loving this.'_ He said with annoyance in his throat. Drahder tried to stand up but the painful intake of memories started again.

"ACK! UGGGHHH! ARGHHHHH!" The painful screams were even louder than before, filling the air for miles around.

* * *

" _Swing that sword slave!"_

" _Yes Master-AHHHH!"_

" _Louder slave!"_

" _YES MASTER!"_

" _You did shit slave! You lost me a hundred gold coins! I think a hundred lashes would be appropriate!"_

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

" _Did you learn your lesson slave!?"_

" _M...am...t...ve."_

" _What?"_

" _I said...my name is NOT 'SLAVE'!"_

 _CRACK!_

" _AHHH!"_

" _Your name shall always be slave! It was slave the moment you came into Master Kraznys mo Nakloz's services!"_

" _MY NAME IS…"_

* * *

"Aerydor Seastar."

Drahder, now named Aerydor, slowly blinked his mismatched eyes. He sat upon his knees, when his face fell downwards into a frown, Aerydor sighed and nodded in respect for the fallen spirit of the boy.

"I'm sorry for your loss and harsh life Aerydor Seastar. You were strong and a courageous man. I hope you find your mother and friends in Sovngarde." Aerydor prayed to the former owner of this body. Looking up the reborn Dragonborn stared at the sky to see it was the middle of the day.

"I guess I have time to sort out my new memories." Aerydor told himself as he sheathed his Bloodskal Blade, the remade Dragonborn walked further into the unknown land.

* * *

The room was dark with a few holes in the ceiling, allowing light to illuminate the room. However the room wasn't a normal one, the floor was dirt, the walls and ceiling were large tree roots that were coloured white. Inside this room was a man with long grey hair, wrinkles showing his ancient age, his body covered in a black robe. What would be considered even more strange was his body, roots wrapped around him like chains, implying that he was a prisoner in this room.

His, now closed, eyes opened with shock filling his pupils before changing into a calculating one.

"The world has changed...but why?"

* * *

 **Okay I should say I'll reveal information as my story goes continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as the thin smoke of a campfire rose above green trees. The newly named Aerydor Seastar prodded the fire with a stick, trying to lengthen the fire's life so he can keep warm. The blood from the stone men was washed off of him in a nearby stream, his left glove and right sleeve of his tunic were gone. Not taking any chances that he could catch a disease from the feral stone men, he burnt them and threw the ashes away. Leaving his left hand and right arm unprotected to the cold air. His right arm was thick with muscle, littered with scars and markings, the same for his left hand.

Aerydor huddled close to the fire, rubbing his arms. The memories of the previous owner of his body still flowing in, though at a slower and less painful pace.

"He...I was born in 271...AC meaning 'after conquest', to a...prostitute named...Lerissa Seastar and a...man of...Westeros named...Clegane? No, I think that's a family name. Born in...someplace called the 'Westerlands'. Maybe the 'Westerlands' of this Westeros? The year is 286 AC, making him...me, five and ten years old...and I somehow have stubble on my face. Okay." Aerydor murmured to himself, his mind calm and collected. Looking up at his surroundings, the remade Dragonborn stood up and grabbed a crudely made stone spear. A sharp rock stuck to a thin branch via wrapping by leather strips from his Bloodskal Blade.

 _SNAP!_

Aerydor swiftly turned towards the sound with his spear held in a throwing position, the Dragonborn slowed his breath and with his heart followed to a calm beat. His eyes searched the nearby forest for any stone men, but not another sound could be heard. Just the rustling of the leaves on nearby trees.

A few minutes passed before Aerydor slowly dropped his spear until it pointed to the ground, his breath escaped him, though it was from relief.

 _SCREECH!_

Aerydor quickly threw his spear towards the sound before a large _squelch_ filled the air with its fleshy sound. The Dragonborn stared at the stone man that charged him but quickly found out it was a stone _woman_ just from its figure; his newly made spear had forced its way through her heart and body. The stone woman fell to the mud and grass with a pathetic _thud!_

Aerydor's eyes were full of pity as he stared at the fallen woman's body. An existence like that, disease or not, isn't worth living through. Just to screech and fight like wild animals. Who or what created that?

"Arghhh!" Aerydor grabbed his forehead with his hand, more memories flooded his brain. As soon as the pain came, it disappeared just as quickly.

"Grayscale...hmmm, what an appropriate name. Better than stone men." He murmured again to himself. Aerydor looked at his surroundings again, worry gathered in his mind. "Is the whole land like this? I'm not the only non-diseased person in this world I know that. Argh!" Aerydor flinched again while holding his head.

Just as before the pain quickly vanished. "Valyrian Freehold. Home of...Dragonlords. Dragons? Dragons?! There are dragons here?!" He roared in shock but quickly quieted down as one last piece of information scraped through. " _Former_ home...this information comes at the wrong moments." Aerydor sighed and gathered his weapons, he stared down at the dead Grayscaled woman.

"Wait." Aerydor unwoman his sword and laid it next to the woman. The Bloodskal Blade was the same height as the woman, which was strange to him. The woman was clearly full fully grown so Aerydor laid next to the woman. The woman just reached his collarbone, surprising him even more.

"So I'm well above six foot, maybe six and a half feet, maybe near seven foot." Aerydor theorised. He stood up, picked up his weapons before continuing his journey further into Valyria.

* * *

Blue eyes widened in surprise as they looked into the fire.

 _A ruined civilization._

 _Ruins dotted the landscape._

 _Diseased people screech and roar._

 _A warrior with a sword gleaming with red standing tall._

 _A purple eye, slitted like a dragon._

 _Draconic armour made of godful energy._

 _Fires being smothered._

 _Ice melting._

 _Demons destroyed._

 _The world saved and prosperous._

She jumped backwards. The Lord of Light had never given her a vision that vivid before. It was...terrifying and wonderful at the same time. The Lord of Light, R'hllor had chosen her for this quest.

She must find the made with the draconic armour and the red sword. The man that will help the light of R'hllor reach the far corners of the world, and help him burn the heretics; so that the people may finally see the one true god.

She hurried towards her room, gathered any supplies she needed and quickly exited her room. Only to find every single Red Priest, Spellsinger and Shadowbinder outside of her room.

Their serious faces showed the blue eyed person why they were here.

"Greetings brothers and sisters." The person's voice was feminine, and greeted in the language known as Asshai'i. "I assume you have all been honoured by our Lord with a vision?" Everyone nodded to her question before one of the Red Priests walked up to her.

Loose fitting robes robes covered his form, pale skin, short black hair and red eyes; showing the woman his power.

"Yes we have Priest Melisandre. We are only here to give you aid in your quest. The Lord of Light has chosen you to be the vanguard. However we know that the world is ignorant in our ways and will try to kill you. So some of us have volunteered to protect you from all threats." The Priest promised the now named Melisandre with a friendly smile. Melisandre gave a thankful one in return.

* * *

Aerydor pushed branches away from his path with the spear in his right hand, the Bloodskal Blade in his left.

"This damn country is pissing me off!" He shouted out loud before glaring at the sky. "I'm seriously reconsidering helping you out!" He continued, not seeing the large pit in front of him.

Aerydor made a noise as he fell into the darkness, his body impacted against rocks, sharp and dull. Cuts that sized from large to small opened around his body. Aerydor landed on his side, sudden pain fired up his right arm.

"DAMN IT!" He roared as he cradled his arm. He moved his fingers and clenched his hand, making sure that there was no immediate damage.

"At least my hand is usable." Aerydor said as he sucked air through his teeth. His upper arm still stung, like needles had penetrated it. Standing up, he saw a dark pathway in front of him that is devoid of light. Only the hole, where he fell through, uncovered some of the path. However it only revealed more jagged stones and unending darkness. Seastar looked at his left hand and tried to use the spell Candlelight.

"Oh come on!" Aerydor complained and continued to activate the spell. Eventually he gave up and unsheathed the Bloodskal Blade with his left arm. The great-sword pointing forwards, and his right arm cradled against his boy. Aerydor took a deep breath and drew from his soul to unleash a shout.

" **MUL! QAH! DIIV!"**

Ethereal orange and light blue flames appeared around his body and his head, giving the appearance of spiked dragon armour. The light of the armour brightened the cave five feet ahead. Aerydor looked up to see the hole he had fallen through had too many jagged rocks to safely climb. Looking down, he saw his spear had been snapped in multiple places, now unusable.

"Well, I hope there is a room by the end of this pathway." Aerydor said as he walked into the darkness.

* * *

 **Somewhere Cold:**

The man wrapped in weirwood tree roots opened his old eyes to find one of the Children of the Forest in front of him. One of his trusted guards.

Dubbed 'Leaf' in his head. She has grey skin with a touch of forest green, with light green eyes that are slightly slitted. Leaf's hair is a tangled with flowers of various dark colours. She wears teared grey clothing with vine like ropes woven around her.

"I assume you have felt the change as well?" The Old Man questioned Leaf who nodded.

"Yes I have Three-Eyed Raven, and so has the other's." Leaf replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if other beings with powers gifted by the gods felt the world change." The Three-Eyed Raven simply looked at the wall of roots across from him with a thoughtful look.

"I wonder what this means. If the world has changed, the outcome has changed with it... but to what?" The Three-Eyed Raven questioned but Leaf answered only with a shrug.

"I don't know Bloodraven. It's as if the gods, though I don't know which, have finally taking notice of our burden."

* * *

 **Aerydor, Under Valyria:**

Aerydor was getting annoyed, and equally worried, by how long he has been walking through the pathway. Aerydor was unsure how long he had been down here, however it had been a while since he had fallen through the hole. The one saving grace was that the long walk allowed Aerydor to sort out some more memories.

"Mmm, when...I was about five...my mother and...I attempted to go to Volantis from Pentos but were set upon by...pirates. My...mother was killed and...I was taken and sold into slavery in Astapor. The rest I already-" Before he could finish the sentence, a loud noise interrupted him.

 **BANG!**

Aerydor swiftly turned, his Dragon Aspect disappearing, to faintly see a massive wall of, what appeared to be smooth rock, that wasn't there before. Aerydor ran to it, knocking on it only to feel it was indeed a rock of some kind. Before he could blink, four lights of different colours ignited to life behind him.

He turned...and was quickly annoyed.

"Great! A puzzle! What should have I expected?! An easy journey for once?!" His voice echoed throughout the lit cave.

Well cave was an understatement. It was more like a boxed room, with the same smooth rock as the floor, walls and ceiling, which wasn't that far from the top of his head.

Aerydor took his focus from the room and to the four fires in front of him. The fires were different colours: red, blue, green and black from left to right in that order. The fires were shaped like a single door each, but without the handles and nails, just the basic shape. In between the flame walls were small, narrow shaped, black pillars with intersecting grey lines covering them. Finally, above the walls of fire were statues of dragons with their wings unfurled, pointing to the side, their faces forwards and roaring.

Aerydor stared at the puzzle though he couldn't help but say.

"Where's the answer? Is there a book or drawing?" He looked around the room. "Oh! There isn't, what a change of pace."

Aerydor looked at the four fire doors with a thoughtful look before looking at the Bloodskal Great-Sword. Aerydor walked over to the blue fire door and inserted the tip of his blade through it. After waiting a few seconds, Aerydor pulled the blade back and touched the side of the tip with his finger. However he quickly flinched backwards.

Sucking air through his teeth, he waved his hand back and forth to cool it down. Only a minute later, he pushed his great-sword through the green fire door but stopped at the middle of his great-sword. He pulled it out again, then touched it with his finger before pulling back again in pain. Aerydor took a few steps back and stared at the two fire doors in thought.

"If my theory is correct, one of these would be cold to the touch." Aerydor guessed and closed his eyes.

" _I beg you Shor, please guide my blade to the exit."_ Aerydor prayed to one of two head gods that he followed back in Tamriel. Aerydor felt his body move of its own accord but still kept his eyes shut. His arms pushed the sword before stopping in their advance. Aerydor finally opened his mismatched eyes to see his great-sword had been inserted in the red fire door, up to the lower part of the blade. Aerydor pulled back and touched the side of the blade to feel it was still cold, to his relief.

He still held his blade forward and slowly walked into the red fire. Believing in Shor to protect him.

He closed his eyes as he entered.

No pain. No burning sensation. Aerydor still kept his eyes close. His closed eyes only saw erratic red patterns flying around. Eventually the erratic red stopped to allow black darkness. Aerydor opened his eyes to see another pathway but with torches, thankfully with the standard orange colour, with a large metal door with weird ripple like pattern. The pathways walls, ceiling and floor were the same smooth black rock; just like the room before. Aerydor continued, walking to the door and opening it, requiring a bit of effort.

Seastar cautiously stepped through.

 **BANG!**

Aerydor stood still...and sighed in annoyance. The noise now more annoying than frightening. The Dragonborn looked up to find himself in a perfectly circular room, twenty five feet by twenty five feet; the height of the room exceeding thirty feet. The walls were smooth black rock, again, but had faded drawings and ripped tapestries with the mixture of several colours: red, purple, white, black, green, etc. The floor broke from the norm slightly with black smooth stone but with golden 'veins' staring from the lowers walls and across the floor towards the middle. In the middle was a small flight of stairs that coloured in rich gold, and drawings of connecting dragons like chainmail on the risers of the steps. Like the room itself, the stairs were circular, allowing any person to walk up from any direction. On the sixth step, the stairs stopped suddenly and continued into a small platform. On top of this platform was a large, boxed, marble coloured coffin with a statue of a man that wore clothing fit for a rich knight. An ornate two handed longsword pointing towards his feet. Strangely the coffin was untouched, not one layer of dust was on the coffin. Another thing that caught Aerydor's eyes were the four other boxed,marble colour coffins that arranged on the north, south, west and east of the room. Each of them had a statue of someone standing on top of their coffin: A statue of a young woman, a knight without his helmet; showing a man, a small girl with a dress with nothing on her feet and finally an old man wearing a hooded robe similar to the priests of Skyrim.

Aerydor whistled at the design of the room with slight awe. "Well, these Valyrians had good taste in tombs. Must've been a high noble or lord."

Seastar stared at the centre coffin but spotted some weird markings on the sides of it. Walking closer, he could see there was some kind of writing. However when he kneeled in front of the tomb, he found a familiar language in front of him.

It was the Dragon Language.

"H-How?!" Aerydor was shocked. "The Language of the Dragons should not be here!" Aerydor couldn't believe it, until he had a theory pop into his head. "Unless the dragons spoke in this realm. If that is fact, then no wonder the Valyrian Freehold conquered most of Essos. Though I'm thankful there is no dragons left. I think I've killed a lot of dragons that'll last me a lifetime...two actually." Aerydor's mind drew back to his time when he found out he was the mythical Dragonborn. For a whole year he fought and killed over thirty dragons before 'killing' Alduin. Even after Alduin's 'death', dragons that didn't follow Paarthurnax still terrorised Tamriel. So Aerydor, or Drahder back then, continued his slaughter of dragons for at least a decade.

Aerydor stopped his thoughts before it went too far back. No use dwelling on the past. He looked at the writing, his lessons with the Greybeards, the numerous books of the Dragon Language made by Esbern as his own experiences, rose to his mind to decipher the writing.

 _I protect life, I destroy life_

 _I teach the next generation, I can sabotage it_

 _My mind is fast, but my body is faster_

 _M...H...rt...s...iro...b...s...ste..._

 _What am I?_

"...A fucking riddle? Uhhh! An incomplete one at that!" Aerydor cupped his face and moaned into them. "Alright fine!"

He stood up and looked at all four coffins.

"The child is out. A child can't teach or have the smarts to sabotage. The old man is out, their minds would be faster than their decrepit bodies." Aerydor crossed those two off in his mind, then focused on the last two. "

The woman or the knight? Both can protect and destroy. The woman protecting their child while killing life is obvious. The knight can protect as it's their job and the killing part is also obvious. Teaching the next generation and sabotaging is again both of them. Mother, teaching their children or killing their husband's bastard child. Knight, teaching new younger knights or is jealous of the young blood and sabotages them. Hmmm, which to choose? I think...the mother." Aerydor chose as he marched over to the statue. He stood in front of it, unsure what to do, he looked around at the statue.

Suddenly, he felt a steady rumble as he was moved closer to the marble woman. Aerydor looked down to see the stone he was standing on, was now sliding open. Aerydor stepped backwards and waited for the stone to slide backwards fully. When it did, the Dragonborn saw a large flight of stairs into darkness. Aerydor had his sword in front of him again. Walking down one step at a time, Aerydor tensed his body, almost knowing that something will appear to try and kill him.

He reached the last step when he heard the sliding stone move back into position. Leaving him in darkness.

"Damn it!" Aerydor swore, he couldn't use his Dragon Aspect for another day, Seastar thought that he was going to continue through this labyrinth in darkness, until several dim torches lit up.

The room, he was now in, was similar to the room with the fire doors. Except there was no doors of fire, or statues, or stone with intersecting lines. Just a rectangle room with smooth black stone...with four columns and five rows of metal tubes spread out across the room.

"This can't be good." Aerydor said with worry in his voice. That worry was correct as a red shroud of thick gas quickly filled the room at an alarming rate.

"Poison!" Aerydor realised as he walked back up the stairs trying to push it away. Only to quickly walked down a few steps before taking a deep breath.

And unleashed his favourite shout.

" **FUS! RO! DAH!"**

The sliding stone and a large part of the woman's tomb flew backwards in a rain of marble and black stone. Aerydor rushed back up the stairs and back into the domed room, vaulted over the central tomb and stopped in front of the knight. The slow rumbling of the sliding stone made Aerydor nervous as he looked back to see the red gas exiting the chamber of the mother, and immediately dropped through the hole when the stone slid back enough for him to fit through.

Seastar ran down the stone steps, adrenaline flowing through his body. He didn't stop. Unsure that the sliding stone closed to stop the red gas.

Aerydor finally stopped. Another metal door with ripples on it stood in front of him. Seastar took a few moments to catch his breath.

"How big is this labyrinth?!" No one answered his question, and so he pushed forwards and opened the door.

In it, he found a circular room again. With a dome ceiling with a large map of a continent.

"I think this is called Essos, they seemed to have missed a continent to the left...ah, so that land is Westeros." Aerydor then noticed border lines along the bottom centre and most of west Essos. "So this is how large the Valyrian Freehold was." He then noticed four doors, like the coffins before, were built like a compass. Forwards, backwards and sideways. On top of these doors were small Dragon letters saying: Mantarys, Tyria, Volantis and Dragonstone.

Aerydor looked down on the floor to see more Dragon Language and quickly read it.

 _For humans it is a month away_

 _For fish it is a week away_

 _But for dragons, it is but a stone's throw away_

 _Where am I?_

"Hmmm" Aerydor hummed before looking up to see the four cities the doors mentioned.

"Can't be Tyria. Wouldn't take a month to get there. Mantarys is the same reason. Volantis, maybe if they walked but it wouldn't take fish to get there. Dragonstone it is. Easy answer since it gives you the answer in the second to last line." He stepped through the Dragonstone door, again with his great-sword in front of him.

A short while later, he found himself at a dead end. A small flat pedestal with a potion bottle on top with a familiar liquid inside. Two torches on either side of the room.

"A magicka potion? These similarities to my realm are too ominous for my liking." Aerydor said. His eyes dotted around the room, looking for anything that could help him continue through the maze. When he found nothing but smooth stone, he breathed in and out, shrugged and quickly drank the potion.

It wasn't that long after before his surroundings churned and flowed like circles of water. The large, squared room was now just a mixture of grey, black and orange. The quick movements of the colours made Aerydor sick to his stomach. His eyes hurting. Sweat poured down his face like a cascading waterfall.

Aerydor looked straight ahead to see four black boxes appear before him. They danced and danced, like lovers under a starry night. Suddenly they stood up, their shapes more similar to flat doors.

 **OOOOOOWHOOOOOO!**

The Dragonborn's body turned around with a quickness of a Khajiit.

A large pack of horse sized, snow white wolves swirled into existence. Snarling with saliva dripping from their mouths, some have tongues smacking their lips in delight.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

His eyes were now filled to the brim with shock as he heard the familiar ungodly roar of a dragon. Slowly, he turned on the spot. A large shadow manifested over him.

He looked up. And saw it.

'It' was a dragon, the body being a quarter of the mountain, The Throat of the World', it's body was a majestic gold. Bright and flowing like water, sapphire blue eyes with no black slit, even its teeth was the same sapphire blue.

The golden dragon reared its head back and unleashed an enormous stream of sapphire blue fire heading towards Aerydor.

His reflexes saved his life again. Aerydor rolled backwards, out of range from the fire. He heard the pack of wolves running towards him and swiped his great-sword horizontally. The great-sword struck cut through a pair of wolves but, instead of splitting in half, they swirled back into black water. Another shadow appeared over Aerydor and, not taking any chances, he rolled backwards. It was a good idea as the dragon went to squish Aerydor under its gigantic leg. The stomp caused the floor to fly up as a massive black wave of water.

Aerydor didn't know what to do, the pack of wolves were already circling him, the dragon ready to breath more fire on his small being. He searched his surroundings before lowering his sword. He had no way out.

" _No! I do!"_ Aerydor realised in his mind. The mismatched eyes of the Dragonborn slid right to see the black, flat doors still hovering there. Beckoning him to choose one of them.

With new vigour and hope, Seastar raised his great-sword with both of his hands in a high guard position. Silently taunting them.

The wolves realised this and charged him. Snarling violently. Aerydor just smirked, as soon as the wolves to his right started running he pulled power from his soul and roared.

" **TIID! KLO! UL!"**

The world slowed. It turned bright, as if someone had permanently turned everything light blue. The wolves slowly moved, their fur swaying. The dragon opened its jaw, with blue flames slowly exiting its throat. Aerydor simply moved around the wolves, he was slow but slighter faster than the beasts.

Time returned to normal as Aerydor reached the flat doors. Now he had to make a quick but important choice.

"Damn it!" He swore. "Why did their have to be a choice now?!" He turned to see the wolves and the dragon realised where he was, and charged towards him. Snarling and roaring.

"See ya." Aerydor smirked at the beasts before running into the first black door. However he didn't even reach five feet before he fell again.

It wasn't even ten seconds before he impacted against the same black, smooth rock.

"FOR OBLIVION'S SAKE! LET THIS MAZE END!" The Dragonborn's voice was thunderous, echoing throughout the dark maze. Aerydor looked at the smooth stone next to his head with rage befitting a dragon.

Standing to his feet, the remade Dragonborn walked forward. A hallway with torches on both walls, the same smooth stone all over the hallway.

As he was walking through the dim halls of a maze, more memories invaded his mind.

A life of: slavery, fighting, killing...being raped. Every single experience of the body's previous owner, from his birth to his death. The short march of memories finally ended with the original Aerydor thinking of his mother, embracing a five year old Aerydor, in his last moments.

The Dragonborn looked down in sadness. "Aerydor," He prayed to the former spirit, "I am sorry. So, so sorry. Know that I will avenge you and your mother."

He stopped. In front of him stood a tall, metal door with the same black ripple pattern.

"Valyrian Steel." Aerydor was once again impressed. The new memories mentioned the lost art form to create and form Valyrian Steel, with less than a hundred weapons made of this metal in the world. "So it's similar to Daedric ore then, only it looks more like a fusion between ebony and steel." Aerydor noted.

The rippled door was blank except for the large hinges, and a single word from the Dovah Language. Which Aerydor immediately read and spoke

" **BEX!"**

The word lit up, orange and red like dawn, and with a massive bang, the Valyrian Steel door broke from the wall; opening to the left with creaks and groans like the bones of an old giant.

It fully opened, hitting the wall with another 'bang!'. Forming spider cracks at the point of impact.

Aerydor stepped inside and stopped.

The room was a massive vault, taller than three giants from Skyrim stacked on top of one another. As wide as the great hall of Whiterun, from room to room. It was even as long as the keep, from the large wooden doors to the balcony at the back.

And inside it was gold. Almost as high as the ceiling, squashed against the sides, just stopping a few inches from Aerydor's feet.

He blinked owlishly, his pupils moved around, taking the splendor that was this massive gift from his gods.

"At least this gives me a head start. However I still don't know where to begin. I could conquer the world but that might take too long before the White Walkers arrive. It might be better to conquer an area big enough to supply with enough weapons and training to combat the Walkers; but if I have to, I'll conquer the every land under the sun." Aerydor promised, his soul proclaiming it to the heavens above, and across the earth.

* * *

 **I don't think this is a good chapter to be honest. I got bored of it about mid way through, however I don't want to timeskip over important moments of the story. Next chapter will be a shorter one though.**

 **So yeah, I basically took Crusader Kings 2: Valyrian quest and put it in my story. I have obviously changed it, so what did you think of the riddles. Good or bad.**


	4. Arrival at Elyria

"Asdf."- Speaking

'Asdf.' - Thinking

 **" Asdf!"**\- Thu'um

 **A/N: For those unsure how tall Aerydor is, I imagine him as around six foot five inches or six foot six inches.**

* * *

 **North East, Coast of Valyria:**

It was now night time, the air around a figure facing eastward was cold, a refreshing change of pace for him. He stood on a beachline, the sand was a bit grey than normal, behind him were steep hills with bumps The reason why the figure was looking eastward? An island, close enough to be visible, with only the familiar gleam of hundreds of man-made torches indicating a city.

He sighed. "I guess that island is where I'm starting. I just hope it has anything worthwhile on it." Scratching his face, Aerydor finally felt the weight of the new quest on his shoulders. The Bloodskal Blade that was strapped to his back didn't help with the weight either.

"Don't tell me that the great Dovahkiin is feeling tired already. We've only just begun this quest of yours!"

A familiar sound of a dragon speaking, gave Aerydor the strength to smile. He felt a literal weight on his left shoulder, and the feeling of claws digging into his body, but gentle enough not to draw blood. Aerydor turned to see the dragon: it was the size of a normal house cat, light red scales, pale underbelly, neck and chest; bat-like wings with the membranes being pale with patches of them having purple and red splotches. One thing that the dragon didn't have, were the spikes though that could be because of the dragon technically being a newborn, Aerydor rationalised.

The dragon's name?

"Well Odahviing. We can't all be immortal dovah's can we." The reborn Dragonborn said with a sarcastic tone. "Besides, I think it's past your bedtime?"

Odahviing turned his small head towards Aerydor and growled. Though because of the new body, it sounded nothing more than a hiss, making Aerydor chuckle.

"You are lucky that I am in this whelp of a body." Odahviing continued to hiss to the Dragonborn's amusement. After a while, the two stopped their banter and looked back over to the island.

"How are we going to get over there?" Odahviing pondered.

"Be easy for you, you could fly over there." Aerydor said.

"Maybe I will do that Dovahkiin." The Red Dragon said. "Circle over the city, then fall back to here. Their curiosity at a dragon appearing will make them send scouts." Odahviing finished with a smug tone.

Aerydor nodded at the plan. "Except they could not send scouts, they could send soldiers instead to hunt the 'dragon'. Also, I'm not sure if you have noticed but you don't look like a dragon. More like a scaly bird." The Dragonborn said with a smile.

Hissing again, Odahviing spoke. "If they come with soldiers, I shall Ag, burn, them for daring to attack me!"

Aerydor shook his head in exasperation. He whispered under his breath with exasperation. "...Dragons." Unfortunately, Odahviing heard it.

"What was that?!" The Dragon didn't smile, but scowled, at his friend's words.

Aerydor thought for a moment, Odahviing's plan had merit, and they didn't have anything to use to get to the island. Any other plan that Aerydor could think up: swim to the island, build a large fire and hope any ships or even the islanders would notice; the list went on, ended with him thinking of Odahviing's idea.

"Alright Odahviing." Aerydor started. "We'll go with your idea. Can you still use the 'fire breath shout'?" He asked.

Odahviing turned his pale blue eyes at Aerydor, annoyance seeping through them, the Dragon turned his eyes back forwards before shouting.

" **YOL! TOOR! SHUL!** "

A small stream of fire flew from the Dragon's mouth but quickly ended with small wisps of black smoke escaping Odahviing's maw.

"That good enough Dovahkiin?" Pride and smugness was something that dragons were filled with, due to indoctrination by Alduin and personally experiences of the beasts. Who wouldn't think that their superior after centuries of being the top predator in the world. Odahviing wasn't any different.

"That's good enough." Aerydor nodded. "Just...be careful old friend." His voice was clear about his concern for the Dragon, who just nodded back seriously.

"I will Dovahkiin. Rest assured, that I will be hasten to grab their attention and be back with nary a scratch on my welp body." And with that Odahviing raised his wings, he flapped them rapidly, and flew towards the island.

As he watched the dragon that pledged his life to follow him fly away, the way that he met Odahviing again was unexpected.

* * *

 _"At least this gives me a head start. However I still don't know where to begin. I could conquer the world but that might take too long before the White Walkers arrive. It might be better to conquer an area big enough to supply with enough weapons and training to combat the Walkers; but if I have to, I'll conquer the every land under the sun." Aerydor promised, his soul proclaiming it to the heavens above, and across the earth._

 _The sheer stature of the vault was impressive to look at, though Aerydor didn't physically react._

" _...Dovahkiin…"_

 _A whisper, gravelly yet powerful, gained his attention. "Who's there? How do you know who I am?" He ordered._

" _...Over here…"_

 _The voice was to his right. He turned cautiously, it was from a wall? The Dragonborn walked up to it slowly._

" _...Behind…"_

" _Behind? Behind the...wall?" Aerydor wondered._

" _...Behind...Behind...Behind…"_

 _Aerydor hummed. "I guess so." He took a deep breath and shouted._

" _ **FUS! RO! DAH!**_ "

 _The blue energy of the shout demolished the wall, revealing another hallway, bricks of the vault scattered along the floor of the revealed path. Aerydor stepped over the broken pieces to see something that stopped him in his tracks, his breath escaping him; he even thought that his eyes might pop out of his sockets when his eyes widened._

 _A flag._

 _A red flag with gold outlining it._

 _And a black dragon shaped into a diamond._

 _The flag of the Imperial army._

 _Of Cyrodiil._

" _H-How?! How is this here?!" Aerydor couldn't believe it! How was the flag of his father's homeland here?!_

" _...Dovahkiin…"_

 _There was that whisper again, this time below the flag._

 _A Word Wall, it wasn't as big as the ones back in Skyrim but it still held the usual shape with the Dovah language on it. Three words particularly glowed with power._

 _Those words?_

" _...Kos, Kiin, Dovah? Be, Born, Dragon?" Aerydor was confused for a split second. "Was there someone who could use the Thu'um here? Another Dragonborn?" He moved forwards and the three words of power, for lack of a better term, connected to Aerydor's soul._

 _The words filled his mind and the inner core of his soul, and with that, another shout had been added to his long arsenal._

 _CRACK!_

 _Aerydor turned swiftly, his sword ready to skewer anything that appeared hostile. However, nothing appeared to attack him. Only a spider web-like crack wrapped itself around the right end of the Word Wall. Then a quick blink later, the right end of the Word Wall shattered._

 _Three peculiar stone fell from the crack. They were large egg shapes, with scales instead of a normal smooth surface that is associated with eggs. One egg was a light red with red and purple blotches, another was a simple golden-green mixture and the last one was almost the same except for golden, it was grey instead._

" _What are these?" Aerydor wondered, they weren't eggs from a chicken, and they had scales like a drag-_

" _Oh…I guess dragons are born differently here." Then he thought back to the shout he just learned. "Don't tell me that is how dragons were created on this world." He palmed his face in annoyance. "A Dragonborn creating dragons...well I guess tradition still needs to be upheld from time to time."_

 _He grabbed the closest, which was the red egg; and softly, like a whisper on the wind, spoke._

" _ **Kos**_ _..._ _ **Kiin**_ _..._ _ **Dovah**_ …"

 _A wave of white poured from his mouth, to Aerydor it was like his soul was flowing from his body. He felt weak, his body started to fail his mind. Before he knew it, he fell._

 _Darkness filled his vision but the sound of a cracking egg was picked by his ears._

* * *

"Dovahkiin!"

Aerydor looked up when he heard his title, Odahviing was flying back, Aerydor could feel smugness grow within the dragon.

He stopped his thoughts for a moment.

'How do I feel what Odahviing is feeling?' He thought.

Again, his thoughts stopped when he felt his old friend grab onto his shoulder again. His eyes turn to see boats approaching, specifically longboats with armed men upon them. Lanterns held onto the boats via some thin poles connected by ropes.

"I guess they are sending scouts." Aerydor said whimsically.

"Of course, a dragon like myself would peak any mortals' interests." Odahviing spoke back.

As the men in the boats rowed closer to the coast, Aerydor was able to spot six longboats with five men on each, making thiry. Their weapons were a bit varied: curved swords, shields, spears, bow and arrows. Breeches, boots, boiled leather armor that covered their upper body and parts of their legs. Helmets were metal that wrapped their heads with leather straps but a weakness was there was no covering for the faces of the men.

'Why don't they cover their faces? It's a massive weak spot.' Aerydor raged within his mind, he just couldn't fathom the reason behind the design, a quick sword or spear thrust or an arrow through the head and that's it.

Aerydor watched as the men rowed the boats onto the shoreline, their form amateurish at best, no formation, no chain of command. The remade Dragonborn shook his head, disappointment at the men's discipline.

"Keligon! Qilōni is konīr?!" A loud boisterous voice could be heard from one of the men. A leader perhaps? Aerydor thought. Looking towards the...soldiers of Elyria, he spotted them stepping forward with one leading them.

"What language is th-ack!" Aerydor flinched and held his forehead. Information burrowing into his brain like a dwemer drill.

"Bastard form of High Valyrian." He muttered. "Let's hope these memories can help me learn the language."

"I say again, who are you?!" This time, Aerydor now knew what the leader of the men ordered. As they got closer, he could see them even more: dark olive skin, dark brown iris', black hair and some of them had facial hair, with a variety of styles.

The scouts now stood five meters in front of the two beings.

The Dragonborn took a breath and spoke, in the language he just learned. "Greetings men of Elyria! My name is Aerydor Seastar, and I am sure you've met my dragon." Odahviing then hissed at the men, stopping as if realising something, he turned his head to Aerydor and hissed at him.

"What do you mean, your dragon?" Odahviing didn't like being referred as someone's dragon, though Aerydor said that because it would look weird to see a dragon not following the person who hatched them.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Aerydor questioned, a confused expression, his friend just spoke in the same language he was just using. Odahviing simply smirked at him but didn't say anything, the Dragonborn turned to see the men in front of him frozen.

"Hmm." Aerydor turned his head, confused. "Is something wrong?"

The scouts from Elyria were shocked, a few unsure

"D-Did that...bird just speak?" One man said, which visibly ruffled Odahviing's metaphorical feathers.

"Did you not hear him! I am not a simple, pathetic bird!" The Dragon roared. " **YOL!** " A small dose of fire, shaped like a circle, shot towards the men. Now, the group of soldiers yelped, with some screaming, in fright at the element. The fire disappeared before any of it could harm the men.

Aerydor, knowing that significance that dragons had to his body's people, glared at the man who spoke about Odahviing.

"You dare call my dragon a bird!" He raised his voice, playing one who was insulted. "I am Aerydor Seastar, great-great-grandson of Aegon Targaryen, fourth of his name and former King of Westeros. Last time I checked, I have the blood of Valyria within me. The same empire that ruled Elyria! So you will treat my dragon, Odahviing, and myself with respect!" As he continued to tirade against the men, he felt anger from beyond his control reach his soul, his aura even reacted to it. Like killing intent, the aura of a dragon was dangerous to unleash upon unready and weak-minded mortals, like the shivering men in front of him.

A couple of them even started to soil themselves. Some already had done.

"Now, you will take me to your leaders. I wish to speak to them." Aerydor ordered, however the men didn't move, too terrified at what the aura they felt. The Dragonborn however was in a bit of a hurry. "Hurry up!" Like lightning, the men each shot up and practically sprinted towards the longboats, Aerydor simply walked over to them, calm like a breeze.

Eventually, the men got their act together and started to row towards Elyria. When he stepped into a longboat, he could see that the men in the boats were frightened, but were not willing to anger him. Odahviing lazily leaned on his shoulder while wrapping his tail around Aerydor's arm.

Around half an hour passed before the longboats reached the docks, a large group of...soldiers Aerydor wanted to say, were stationed the dock due to one of the men flashing a lantern at them a few minutes before they entered the dock. Aerydor could guess that it was a signal to the island.

"Men!" Another male voice could be heard. All boats were docked, Aerydor stepped onto the dock with the scouts in front of him, they formed a gathering in front of him. Blocking his sight from the man in charge. "What did you find about that mysterious creature?" The voice was from an older voice, more gravelly and disciplined.

"W-Well, sir...w-we…" One of the scouts in front tried to explain, but couldn't find the words.

"Spit it out man! What did you find! Tell me or face the whips we use on the slaves!" The Man in Charge threatened. When the word 'slaves' was said, it made Aerydor flinch, the memories of his body's previous owner were still fresh within his mind. His fists clenched as he tried to keep himself under control. In his previous life of Drahder Axe-Gale, he never liked slavery, seeing the horrors of what it can do gave him a few nightmares for a few weeks when he was younger; With the memories of someone who had lived the life of one, it was a bad combination to say the least.

Not wanting for the scout to be punished, Aerydor spoke up. "It is because of me!" He raised his voice so that his voice could be heard. The scouts all pated to let him walk forward, giving him a clear view of the person in charge.

The man looked in his late third, early fourth decade. Black, short hair with grey on the sides of his head, black beard, brown eyes, clear wrinkles around his eyes, leather like the men around him but had more pieces to it, which covered his whole body. A slightly curved blade with a long handle sheathed at his waist.

The Legate, Aerydor named him within his mind, stared up at the Dragonborn. His height wan an average height of a man, around five foot eleven, maybe six foot, giving Aerydor five or six inches on him. The Legate scrutinised Aerydor with his eyes, a quick glance to his weapon that was strapped to his back, he then glanced at Odahviing. The Dragon now was fully awake and stood on his two hind legs, staring at the Legate with annoyance.

The Legate however widen his eyes.

Aerydor smirked. "I imagine seeing a dragon for the first time, can be...uhh what's the word?" He looked down at the Pale Red Dragon with a thoughtful look.

Odahviing held his gaze on the Legate. "I believe the word you're looking for is shocking Dovahkiin." The Legate now took a step back. He turned his gaze from the Dragon to the Dragonborn multiple times.

Aerydor thought it was time to introduce himself. "My name is Aerydor Seastar. Great-Great-Grandson of Aegon Targaryen, fourth of his name and former King of Westeros." He smiled casually, as if surrounded by dozens of men wasn't a problem to him.

The Legate blinked a few times and asked. "Then what do you want?"

"What's mine by right of blood." Aerydor replied, the smile still on his face. The Legate was confused by the response but he quickly specified.

"Elyria and Tolos."

The Legate was shocked, the men surrounding the two broke out in mummers of disbelief.

Aerydor smirked. "I see that some of you don't like because I'm a, what was it you said...foreigner?" He started to look around the men. "I should tell you, I have been in Slaver's' Bay for most of my life, I practically grew up in Astapor." He stared at the men that talked about it.

"However, since I know that violence will solve nothing. I will ask for a meeting between your city's leaders tomorrow. Hopefully, I can convince them." Aerydor knew that they should be attacking him right now, but they weren't, which means that something was going on in this city, that even the men wanted a new leader.

The Legate looked around towards his men. "Men, you will speak of this to no one. Disperse and go home, meet in front of Geiqar mo Zhosnuz's house...you, Seastar, come with me now. I shall find you a suitable place to stay for the night." The Legate's orders were followed with no reluctance, making Aerydor even more confused.

He followed the Legate through the city of Elyria. The buildings were black, with small designs etched into the walls, shaped into buildings like the ones from his home city of Cyrodiil. There was even a spire at the end of the city, near a rocky cliff face, looking quite similar to the White-Gold tower if it was black; the platform at the top had more space with pillars that held more black brick.

The two walked through the city, the stoned paths gave them the ability to walk silently, eventually the two stopped at a house; no different than the others in the city.

The Legate opened the door and indicated with his head to come in. Aerydor did so, but with more caution.

He entered to see it was a cosy little room, an unused fireplace in a corner, chairs, closed shutters for the windows, a table with a candle sitting on it and a bed. He heard the door being closed and locked behind him; the steps of the Legate walking towards him made Aerydor's blood start to flow adrenaline, just incase the Legate decided to kill him in a private manner.

Hearing the shuffling of feet gave him pause. What was the Legate doing?

"My Lord Targaryen, I do apologise for my words towards you earlier. Please forgive my insults towards you."

Blinking, Aerydor turned to see the Legate on one knee, his head bowed and eyes on the floor. A hand on his heart and the other on his knee.

The Dragonborn was stumped. "I'm sorry."

The Legate looked up at Aerydor, dedication and happiness. "It was prophesied that a new dragonlord would appear to create a new Valyrian Kingdom, carrying a talking red dragon and a purple eye. My Lord Targaryen. The Order of the Dragon is at your command."

He blinked.

Odahviing simply chuckled.

"Well, it seems that it wasn't just you that came here Dovahkiin."

* * *

 **Yes, I'm back writing this story. Sorry for the wait, if you're fans of this fic. I just lost my muse for this a long time ago. So yeah, this fic is one year old...that's neat.**

 **Anyway, I'm also going to try another Game of Thrones fic, this time a reincarnation fic, you know when someone dies then their reborn in another world. I'm thinking about an OC Blackfyre, maybe son of Maelys 'The Monstrous' Blackfyre. SO look out for that. So tell me what you think of this chapter, if it was good or bad. Please tell me. If there's anything wrong, I'll try to change it to the best of my ability.**

 **Also, if anyone is confused like, why doesn't he hatch the other dragons egg, then I'll put that in a later chapter.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
